User talk:The evil O,malley
Re: Toronto Well welcome to the battle then. ALso feel free to add some characters you are pretty good at writing info on characters. Also I could not add your name to the construction template because I need to find a triple construction template. James G-23 Comm Channel Thx I will check them out. Also I am currently pushing Tuan to make the second chapter and when the second chapter has been completed could you please make the third chapter? James G-23 Comm Channel 19:01 1 May (Eastern Time) Pleasere. Just after I finish the third paragraph The evil O,malley 23:03, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Ok also please sign your name after you finis a chapter because then we would now who wrote that chapter because I plan on going in order and me and Tuan will decide who writes the next chapter so I will tell you when to write one. K? James G-23 Comm Channel 20:01 1 May 2007 (Eastern Time) Yeah but one question, who's Tuan? The evil O,malley 00:04, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Mind if I add a few images? The evil O,malley 00:05, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Tuan is 343 guilty sparks. You can add a few images they might make the storyline a bit more. Also there would not be very much snow in Toronto during November (This year it was colder in New York City than it was in Toronto) so try not to describe the setting as a very snowy place. James G-23 Comm Channel 20:11 1 May 2007 (Eastern Time) ok. I added the perfect image into 3! The evil O,malley 00:12, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Good and nice picture of Major Michael Peterson going into HEV. James G-23 Comm Channel 20:14 1 May 2007 (Eastern Time) Thanks dude The evil O,malley 00:23, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Re 2: Toronto Yes, you can add in your characters into the battle template. 343 guilty sparks No need James G-23 told me and we are waiting for you to make part 4. The evil O,malley 00:31, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I though I was gonna make part 2. 343 Tuan There is a part 4? 343 Tuan Well now it's your turn cause we go in order. you then me then james The evil O,malley 00:37, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Unless he did'nt tell me something. The evil O,malley 00:37, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Okay, and, wow, you are really good at those images, how do you find them? 343 Tuan Jee thanks now catch up on the events and type away. ok? The evil O,malley 00:41, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Okay, and when I'm done (after I finished my homework), you can add in images to it, okay? 343 Tuan Yeah ok, and I got homework to. This will be it for the day The evil O,malley 00:44, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I think that all three of us should have these conversations at the Battle of Toronto talk page. (Just an idea I got from Project:First Encounter when I responde to the invite too late) James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! 20:48 1 May 2007 (Eastern Time) Ok. The evil O,malley 00:50, 2 May 2007 (UTC) DO I have permission to kill the commander of the ship preparing to board mine? Also can I destroy it? Spartan G-23 K. Spartan G-23 Toronto fin I have finished the last part of the battle of Toronto so know we can all move on ot the next fan fiction. Note: Spartan 501 wants to know if he can be in the next fanfic. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel Sure The evil O,malley 22:35, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Re: K K. What should the name be called? I need to know now so that I can create the templates. Also Tuan is in Chicago until Sunday. Spartan G-23 What name? The evil O,malley 23:23, 10 May 2007 (UTC) The name of the fanfic. Also should we add some other people and make it an RP kinda thing? just an idea. Spartan G-23 Hmm good thought. The name is The Second battle of Instalation-04 I already made chapter 1. And also are the Humans gonna help? The evil O,malley 23:28, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Um.. could you please send me a link I need to do a redirect because you misspelled something. All questions will be answered when I have time but do you think that we should invite people and make it like an RP? Hmmmmm not bad. If you can get people. And go to your catagory itll be there. The evil O,malley 23:37, 10 May 2007 (UTC) I still need the link to the fanfic page. Spartan G-23 The Fanfic I was just wondering if I could include one of my own charecters, he's a Spartan IV and was captured by the Covenant over a month ago. Spartan 501 00:18, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Go to your catagory. It will be there. The evil O,malley 23:39, 10 May 2007 (UTC) If ya got question ask em now im gonna go somewhere. The evil O,malley 23:43, 10 May 2007 (UTC) answer? Spartan 501 00:38, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Answer what? The evil O,malley 00:44, 11 May 2007 (UTC) my top question: I was just wondering if I could include one of my own charecters, he's a Spartan IV and was captured by the Covenant over a month ago. Spartan 501 01:02, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Dude you are in the party! You could add as many characters you want! (Make sure to add them in the battle template.) thanks Spartan 501 03:24, 11 May 2007 (UTC) At the moment Hey I will be very busy with something else on the Halo Fanon for a while. I just wanted to let you know because it may be a while before I write in the Second Battle of Installation 04. James of the CSOR 22:25, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Fine with me. The evil O,malley 00:13, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Spartan Tags Sorry, I've been AFK. Anyway, I would suggest that you decide on new tags and dates of birth, and then move them. There should be a button right of edit that says move...but if there isn't, just message me the new tags and which Spartan they go to and I'll move them. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:38, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Hollow Bastion You can join but you cannot use creatures that were deleted from the game. Also I need you to sing the confirmed active list and throw some soldiers into the force composition. This fanfic will sart when Halo Fanon:First Encounter ends. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:17, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Re: What?! In the RP instead of taking turns you post whenever you think that you can add a contributing part to the story so you pretty much post whenever you have a really good idea. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:55, 16 May 2007 (UTC) It is okay.Sorry for responding after a while because my computer had to have a replacement hardrive until I can scavenge data from my old screwed up one and I am currently still updating it. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:03, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Yep. I need ice-cream The Evil O'malley 01:13, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I am also telling you t his. Do not let anyone side with the flood. Make them infect everybody they see. You will soon know why I am telling you this. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:09, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I also want you to add some Loyalist forces into the Force Composition. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:53, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ... I was just wondering were you have been. it has been very dull around here recently so I need someone to talk too. Whose part of the fanon is it right now? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 01:33, 29 May 2007 (UTC) NO TIME!!! PENIS IS ATTACKING HALOPEDIA!!! The Evil O'malley 01:34, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Again? I though that most of us already stopped him. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 19:24, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Anyway whats new? The Evil O'malley 23:55, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Whats new Well there is a Halo Fanon/Xbox Live clan called the CAF that me and a few other users created today and we already have one new recruit. Other than that there is really nothing going on in the halo fanon. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 23:58, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Awesome! Oh and mabye someday when I get Xbox live I can join, (I call my profile "SHAZAM". The Evil O'malley 00:00, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Xbox live is optional. You can join now if you want and I will make you have the default rank. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 00:01, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Sorry don't have Xbox live The Evil O'malley 00:02, 30 May 2007 (UTC) You do not need Xbox live though. Me, Demakhis, and Killer007 do not have Xbox Live either. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 00:05, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Ok, hows the RPG? The Evil O'malley 00:06, 30 May 2007 (UTC) It is pretty good. We are the longest RPG on the Halo Fanon. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 00:15, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Plannin to make another sometime? The Evil O'malley 00:16, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Nope. Not yet at least. I am staying with the current one for know. Captain James Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 02:00, 30 May 2007 (UTC) spartan-017 or013 hey man sorry about spartan 017 or 013. I didn't try to do that on purpose. I am trying to resolve it as afst as posible. thanks for your patience. Stryker. ??????????? U were right You were right. PENIS did attack Halo fanon. I saw some stuff and he was changing the usernames of certain people. There is also an ally of PENIS named COCK that has attacked the site. He also created a group of vandals to attack this site along with Halopedia. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 01:11, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Offer I can help with the Jimiro fan-fic Lopez 23:38, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Go head The Evil O'malley 23:39, 17 June 2007 (UTC) M419 Rocket Launcher Thanks for the picture! BTW you can borrow that M419 thingy to your faNON thing. WEEEEEEEE!!! Fanon Hey I was wondering if I could help out with the conquest of Jimiro? Also I would like you to see I fanon I made that is still in its starting phase here. My GRAW sig!! Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 02:22, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Oooo cool ok help all you want, theres this other guy helpin called Lopez the Heavy, you could be the third! The Evil O'malley 19:39, 20 June 2007 (UTC) K. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 20:30, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Well I guess I could make that happen. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 13:55, 21 June 2007 (UTC) K. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:08, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Hey could I help with the fanon for noobs thing? -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:37, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Ya and move it to ''fanon for noobs and ask an admin if it should be on the main page. $h@z@M! 03:12, 26 June 2007 (UTC) K. CAF Invite Well???????? -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 17:51, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Na im good (or you can convince the lazy admins to delete the f***ing RULE BREAKERS!!!! Then well be talkin) Will you join if I make the rank higher than sergeant? I can only do stuff like deleting rule breakers on the Ghost Recon Wiki where I am an admin. I will try though. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 20:46, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Ask the admins to wake up and delete them. 67.187.202.213 20:55, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Fanon Hey I was just wondering what was up with the fanon Second Battle of Installation-04. It hasn't been updated in over a month, did I miss something? Spartan 501 00:41, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ''Sigh we may have to kick Spartan G-23 and 343 tuan out since there not doing anything, PS Mabye afterward you can help out on Halo: to the Death. The Evil O'malley 16:22, 9 July 2007 (UTC) K I guess we could do that. Also it is 343 guilty sparks' turn on the Second battle of Insrallation 04 but he has not been on in a while. I cannot get contact with him so you guys might want to try. -- Captain-G023 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 21:37, 18 July 2007 (UTC) K. Also I have some good news. the UNSC of Halopedia has organized members into 4 companies. Sadly you were not in my platoon or my company but I want to wish Dingo Company (The one that you are part of) the best of luck. -- Captain-G023 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 01:56, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Rulebreakers Can you please provide the pages of these rule breakers and I or another sysop will look into it. Oh and why are you so upset about rulebreakers? We will get rid of them when needed. And thus far I see no real reason to rush into this. But it will be looked into. And the rulebreakers guideline will be changed a bit.--'H*bad (talk)' 20:07, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :I deleted the article Installation 05, as it had no info on it, and no real contributes. So why were you so eager to have it deleted. ::-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 03:23, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Cause instalation 05 is taken and if he already knew, it cannot be destroyed for that will be supremely canon fodder. Oh and we warned them, why can't we be like starwars fanon deleting what people vote to delete, I don't see a good reason to keep them, that will encourage other morons to break the rules PS. Id recommend we delete the following *Halo:New Wars *SPARTAN-009 (HE USED DOUNUTS CHARACTERS WITHOUT PERMISSION!!) *UNSC Spartan *Freelancer Army *Thomas Warren *SPARTAN-128 *SPARTAN-129 *SPARTAN-130 *UNSF *5764801 Miserible Hatred (I know Lopez in my neighborhood and he said that if he has any rulebreakers he will want them gone before it can ruin his fanon reputation) *Holo entertainment (My property and Im willing to get rid of it) Oh and go easy on Cody Kadumi all he needs is an article cleanup. The Evil O'malley 22:01, 24 July 2007 (UTC) RP Well I suggest that first you make sure that LOTR fanon has ''a lot of users before you make an RP. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 20:31, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Ok so far all we got is.. Dubtiger, Elitolu, KingAragorn, and that jerk Hobbitman who doesn't count. The Evil O'malley 20:45, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Getting too angry Please cease getting angry at users that have a very small problem in their storyline, now I don't want to hear, but it was a big problem, doesn't give you the right to over react like you have been. I am just asking to back down a bit on everyone. If you do not, you will be blocked for a little while. Thanks for reading, H*bad (talk) 03:53, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Fixed Fixed my story so installation 07 isnt in it(dont know why it shouldn't can't other morph together) any ways there Gary 23:18, 8 August 2007 (UTC)SPARTAN-089 Ok you may remove the template. The Evil O'malley 23:32, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks man if there is a battle in the future gamma 2 can be in please tell me actually there is a battle im working on, Halo: To the Death, where a group of SPARTAN III's and my best fanon character SPARTAN-069, are hunting for a flood lifeform on earth. The Evil O'malley 01:10, 9 August 2007 (UTC) I'd love to join but my Spartans are 2nd generation of the S II project Invitation Spartan 501 17:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:51, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Did they just quit? CAF Corporal Spartan 501 No, *sigh* guess they don't wanna do it, they haven't made a move in over two months, P.S: Your turn then mine. The Evil O'malley 15:27, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Installation 00 You really think its clever? I prefer outside the box. P.S. Gotcha. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Yup, pretty smart, P.S: Im kinda busy with LOTR fanon, so I might not be here as much. The Evil O'malley 22:00, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Rule Breakers I admit I haven't had the time to go through the ever groing list of articles that I haven't looked at. I will try and catch up on it, but with school and work, I might just go to the rulebreaker category tomorrow, so slap a template (I usually prefer you start with NotCanonFriendly and then state why in the talk page, and leave the Rule Breaker template to me, since it states the article is up for deletion) on any article you think is breaking a rule. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 08:11, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Covenant Rebels Certainly they named themselves something. I mean, the heretics most certainly had a name, but we just aren't aware of it because of the perspective we viewed them from. Because you are all knowing as the author, you should name your rebels. This is mainly because there have been rebels throughout the history of the Covenant. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 21:30, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:22, 30 August 2007 (UTC) OK, you've been officially invited. You can use Epsilon Squadron (as long as they fit in a force) and the planet is called Ceres. Soon the writing will begin. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:21, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :What Halo incident? If you mean the end of Halo 3, then so does this. It takes place on May 17th, 2556. And besides, there's a canon event that takes place in 2556. It honors the life and work of the Master Chief. So that means that people do survive. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:48, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Good point. The Evil O'malley 23:49, 28 August 2007 (UTC) One thing about putting Epsilon squad with the remains of the Terran Taskforce: it has been missing for a year. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Hey, thanks for moving Ensnared Cadaver. I'll go move my other one. You'll being seeing the second one, 51293 Archaic Chivalry, in Halo: Well Enough Alone. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:34, 30 August 2007 (UTC)